


Varian: King of Corona

by LuccaWolf



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaWolf/pseuds/LuccaWolf
Summary: Varian had escaped years ago and vanished into far away lands. It is now Rapunzel’s coronation day and someone isn’t having it. Varian enters the kingdom with a new look and stronger than ever before, demanding the throne. What will Rapunzel and friends do? Why does Varian want to be King?!





	1. Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader, it is I, the author of this fan fiction. I have something quick to say before you continue on the journey ahead of escaping reality... I am not by any means a good writer. This is 100% hobby made. My dear friend was even kind enough to edit my incompetence in writing for ya'll. But realize that grammatical errors are going to happen. If there is a fault in plot (i.e character ate a green apple but was suddenly eating an orange in next paragraph.) Please do tell me this error, I have horrible memory. I will update when I can. I am a full time student so hobbies get pushed aside when I need to get homework done. Thank you for reading this and I do hope you enjoy the fic. <3 
> 
> -LuccaWolf

#   

#  **Chapter 1**

#  **Long Live the King**

 

The kingdom of Corona gathered at the castle, along with many Dukes and Duchesses, ministers and mistresses. Common folk and representatives of other lands all congregated in the throne room to view the crowning of Princess Rapunzel. The brunette stood at the front, with the ceremonial outfit on and the regalia ready to receive. She felt nervous knowing this day is now here, but looking into the crowd saw her friends and her husband Eugene. They smiled being proud of her, feeling it in their hearts that she will make an excellent queen.   The archbishop stood reciting the oath the princess is making, as Rapunzel kneels to be crowned a purple mist begins to roll in from the closed doors.

The common folk in the back then noticed the fog and jumped. Everyone backed away from the door as not soon after the door shattered with a blast. Everyone shealed their faces and turned away. Rapunzel quickly looked to see who or what had caused such a blast. A figure came through as the fog cleared and the sun shone through the dust and debris of the explosion. The heavy footsteps of boots clomped their way into the room. The fog covered the figure, the stride of the intruder pushed the air away as he walked. The boots where tall, just under his knee. Dark black pants, with leather straps wrapping around his leg. Then a leather apron. A chuckle came as the figure was revealed.

He had copper goggles with cogs and metal on them that turned and shifted automatically, it gave him a sinister look with his long black hair falling on his face. He had a green collared shirt, clipped together, and black welding gloves. He laughed as he walked forward, his looks were indeed horrifying, but the staff he was welding was the most frightening. It was nearly as tall as him, the top had pipes leading all around it, with a ball of glass filled with what look like lightning. The staff itself seemed to be made with a copper rod for holding, but at the end of it, that connected with a spiraling wire of gold, had one of the notorious black rocks that threatened all of Corona years ago; sharp and jagged.

Rapunzel stood showing her bravery. The intruder kept a smile on as he stopped a few feet away from the brunette.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel… do you remember me?” The figure laughed as he kept his fox like grin. The princess looked closely at the man in front of her, she had no clue who it could be.

“How would I know who you are?” She said with a proud and strong voice. She is to be queen of this Kingdom, and thus she needed to show her people that fear is not for her.

“Hmm. perhaps my appearance has changed, but, not what you did to me.” The man said as he looked at his clothes.

“Leave my castle immediately.” She demanded. The man then laughed.

“Why would I suddenly listen to you?!” He shouted. Rapunzel stood unmoving and with her head held high she stared down this man.

“I am your queen.” She felt her moxie burn with pride. The others in the room also felt the same fire within. They were amazed to see how far she had come in the recent years. Though the energy turned when the man gave a chuckle. He lifted his head and held it with pride.

“You are not my queen.” He growled. Then the castle guard reinforcements had arrived; Rapunzel was buying time. They aimed their crossbows and readied their swords as they began surrounding the man.

“Surrender or go down!” shouted the captain. The man looked at the guard and chuckled.

“Shouldn’t you consider retirement old man?”

“Not till the day I die.” The captain smiled. The strange man then twirled his staff in hand.

“Then congrats, your about to retire.” The man had no concern for the crossbows aimed at him as he sprang forward at the captain, the arrows went flying, but missed. The captain stopped the man with his sword. As they were locked in battle he looked closer at this intruder trying to get an identity.

Meanwhile Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra opened the back exit and bagan to escort the people out of the room. Cass peered over to see her father locked in combat. She knew he would not be able to hold his own for too long, especially with stamina.

The captain and the man were still locked in battle as the other guards moved in.

“You are a fool to walk in here with only a staff!” the captain yelled.

“Perhaps, but don’t underestimate me.” The man smiled. He then shifted his weight and pushed the captain back, breaking the hold. The other guards sprang forward. The man dodged the attack. As the swing was still in progression, the man grabbed the guards arm and flung them over his shoulder at the other guards, toppling them over. The others launched arrows, but the man just moved and dodged them.

He took the guards out two or three at a time, none were severely injured, just a bit shaken, but unable to continue. The captain charged at the man but as he did, the man twisted the rod on his staff as it made a click, and let out steam. The black rock on the end turned into an amber color; crystal like.  He touched the ground with it, and the captain was trapped up to his arms in crystal like rock.

The captain took as gasp of air at the sudden stop, and realized his situation. It was a familiar crystal. Dangerous and uncontrollable. The man then turned his staff back and it clicked releasing steam once again. The rock turned back to its black color.

“Now, have a good retirement,” The man said as he raised his staff like a spear. Just as the man was about to take the captain’s life, Cass appeared and shattered her sword on the rock of the staff. It halted the actions of the invading man.

“Don’t you dare!” She shouted as she pulled out her dagger. The man was frozen as he looked down at the women in front of him. He stood shocked for some reason.

“C-Cassie?” The man asked. She looked up at him in question.

_‘That name...’_ she thought. She's heard someone call her that before. The man seemed frozen in his tracks. They couldn’t tell what he was thinking or his expression due to the goggles over his eyes. Cass was able to get a closer look at the mans features. His face was slim but healthy, fading freckles, and fair skin. His long black hair seemed to fall perfectly, but what got her was the one blue streak. To her, she felt this man was familiar but couldn’t place him.

“Cassandra get away from him!” Shouted the captain, interrupting both of their trains of thought. The man then looked at his surroundings as more crossbows were pointed at him.

“I won’t let you die, father!” Shouted Cass. The man gave a slight jolt.

“Wait, He’s your dad?!” He pointed as if he knew about her father, but didn’t know his face. Cass looked at him confused as to why he suddenly became so casual.

“Yes, now release him!”

“Not a chance,” He returned to his intimidating presence. Cass was not going to let his man take down her father, nor go after her best friend. She launched forward with her dagger in an attempt to stop him.

He didn’t move at all and stayed in place while he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around. She shouted at the pain. She couldn’t move and dropped her weapon.

“Now, you listen to me,” He bent close to her ear, his voice low, almost a growl, “I am in control here.”

“No you’re not! We listen to Rapunzel!” Cass shouted. Suddenly screaming came from the back, the villagers that were escaping came running back in.  Eugene and Rapunzel turned quickly to see a beast charge through. Its body was that of a lion, its tail a snake, and its hind legs were a goats. It was horrifying.

People tried running through the entrance of the room, but just as they were about to cross the threshold, another monster appeared, this one more horrifying than the last.

It had the wings of a bat, the body of a weasel, and the head of a hawk. It screeched at the people trying to escape.

“W-What are they?!” shouted Rapunzel. The man then released Cass and began walking to the throne as the archers readied themselves. Just as they were about to fire upon the stranger, they all started to drop one by one, a small mouse then appearing from the bodies. It had long fangs, was dark blue in color and there were nearly a dozen of them.

“People of Corona, Rapunzel is not going to become queen today, instead I am becoming the king!”

Everyone in the room gasped, they all looked at the princess in confusion and concern.

“I will never give you the crown!” Rapunzel shouted at the man. Her voice was strong, full of pride and confidence for her people and kingdom.

“Not willingly, I have to force you too.” The man sneered. No one liked what he said, they feared he would imprison Rapunzel in the crystal rock. Suddenly he twisted the copper staff again and the black rock turned amber as he only tapped the ground with the spear; the amber grew quickly. Then he pulled the staff out of the small crystal path it made. He decided to show off a bit and spun it around stabbing the black rock into the amber crystal.

“Now you’ll see what I can do.” He twisted the copper rod once again, this time, he did it twice, and steam released at the top. The ball of lightning seemed to go wild and the amber shattered with a blast. Everyone gasped in fear.

“The thing is, the crystal is not just any crystal, its a form of diamond. The black rocks, are not rocks, not completely anyway. They do have some unusual properties that I have been unable to break down, but the main thing I can find is carbon.”

“So what?!” Cass shouted, she was not pleased about this situation. The man kept talking like he was friends with them. It made her and everyone angry. Cass wanted her father to be released from the crystal before anything bad happened.

“Well, thought you’d like to know what would happen to your father if you don’t want to cooperate.”

Cass turned and saw that the crystal was growing. She became frightened and feared the worst. Cass turned to Rapunzel who had a horrified expression on her face. She knew this was bad, but being the next in line for queen, she had to make a decision.

“You don’t know what you’re messing with!” Rapunzel shouted seeing the crystal grow more. Cass whipped around and stood near her father knowing there was nothing her friend could do to save him. The strange man was too strong.

“Surrender the crown to me, or he will face his fate.” he spoke sternly.

Rapunzel sighed knowing what she needed to do, but what she wanted to do would be the worst. She needed to keep her kingdom safe and the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Even though the captain, Cassandra’s father, was a great man, he knew the second he was trapped that he was done for. In her heart though, she did not want to make this call. She saw the panicked face of Cass. It broke her heart to even think about letting her best friend suffer the loss of her only parent.

“Please… stop this, I promise as your queen I will listen to you, just stop this!” Rapunzel shouted to the man. He stayed silent. He tightened his grip on his staff.

“Sorry, princess… but I know first hand how well you keep promises.” The man growled. Rapunzel gasped. She recalled those exact words before.

“I...I know who he is…” She huffed under her breathe. Cass turned and Eugene looked at her concerned.

“Who is he then?!” Cass shouted with anger, wanting to know the enemy before her. Rapunzel was shaking knowing how strong her opponent is now, she felt fear creep its way in.

“Rapunzel… who is he?” Eugene asked as he stood next to her seeing her shake.

“Well princess? Who am I?!” The man shouted with anger.

“V-Varian…” She shook out. Everyone gasped as the man began laughing maniacally.

“Hello everyone! I’m baaack!” He hummed out in full glory. Everyone shouted, screamed at him, telling him to leave and that he had no place in this kingdom. When Varian couldn’t get the crowd to quiet down, he gave a sharp whistle. The lion creature in the back  reacted and stood with pride as it let out a defining roar. The crowd became as silent as a graveyard. Varian walked in front of the beast and held his ground as he spoke.

“You will listen to me!” He shouted, “Rapunzel, surrender the crown to me now, or he will die.” Varian pointed to the captain. Cass stood in front not letting him get close.

“Varian stop this!”

“Now!” He shouted as he slammed the rock into the ground and the crystal encasing the captain rapidly increased in growth.

“No!” Cass shouted as her father was nearly completely sealed in, “Rapunzel please listen to him!” Cass cried to her friend. Rapunzel clenched her fist in frustration. She stood before Varian and went on her knees and bowed.

“I surrender the crown,” She spoke solemn but then lifted her head and look Varian as close in the eye as she could and demanded, “Now release the captain.”

“I will, once the whole ordeal is done.” He smiled cunningly. He turned to the crown, the archbishop, and looked at the regalia.

“You heard the lady, return with the kings wear now!” Varian demanded harshly. As the servants ran to gather what was needed, he turned to face the kingdom.

“Do you hear me now?” He asked looking down at Rapunzel. She scowled at him in disgust.

Varian was kneeling as the crown was placed on his head.

“I now crown the new ruler of Corona.” Said the Archbishop.

Varian stood with pride as the golden crown rested perfectly on his head, and the king's royal robe resting gently on his shoulders. Looking over the people and Rapunzel, he shown a devilish grin, as the final words of the oath were said.

“Long live Varian: King of Corona.” The Archbishop announced as Varian was now officially crowned king. The boy smiled cunningly.

_I did it!_


	2. Locked Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers, I have returned with another chapter. Hope the holidays have been treating you all well. I want to say thank you to you all for reading this so far, I know the first chapter is confusing, and I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions, but fear not, more questions will come. Muhahaha. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. :3

#  **Chapter 2**

#  **Locked Away**

 

The throne room was cleaned up, the people released, and Varian sat in the kings chair. He did not sit like royalty. He was sideways in the chair, hanging his legs off the arm rest, feeling relaxed and in power. He smiled knowing he did what he set out to do. Knowing how well his plan went; even better than he had thought it would. The castle workers and guards stood waiting to hear the words of their new king. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra stood at the front. They all felt a deep anger at the man before them.

Varian smiled seeing the anger they held. He knew they would be frustrated with him for awhile, but assumed they would get over it. Rapunzel had enough of this game, she was entrusted by her parents to rule this kingdom with greatness. Now seeing this troubled boy in front of her wearing the crown and sitting in the chair where her father sat, enraged her.  She took in a deep breath as she stepped forward.

“Varian pleas-” She was interrupted.

“It's your Majesty to you, Rapunzel.” He scoffed. The brunette gritted her teeth. Varian stood holding his staff close. He knew he was incharge.

“Well, your Majesty…” Rapunzel snapped the words with disgust. “Do you know how to run a kingdom?”

Varian walked over to the brunette still in defence mode. He towered over her. Eugene took a step forward not liking how close the boy was. He knew Varian was a threat, that much is obvious, but he didn’t know his motive. Cass stopped Eugene from going any closer, last thing they needed was another scare of amber.

“Better than you, Princess.” Varian snapped back. “From now on you will be my servant, and bring me food.”

“Fine.” Rapunzel hissed. She kept that fire in her eye. That glow made the rage in Varian fester.

“Kneel and say it.”

“No.” Rapunzel refused instantly feeling a jab at her pride and her kingdom. Varian pointed his staff at Cass and Eugene. The two of them jolt at being targeted. Rapunzel showed worry for her friends.

“Those close to you matter, but…” He said as he shifted his threat to Rapunzel, “to them you matter more.”

The rock was close to her stomach but she kept her stance and did not waver. The one holding the sharp object to her was, in her eyes, still the young alchemist she met years ago. Varian was not a killer, a swindler and fighter, but not a killer. Rapunzel felt she could change him and hopefully help him reconsider his threats and current claim of the throne.

Varian sighed and sat on the throne again. Rapunzel called his bluff.

“Bring me some food, I'm hungry.” he huffed. Rapunzel nodded and turned to leave. Everyone else followed the brunette out the door. Varian watched as they all left. He saw how they still held true to Rapunzel, giving her worried looks, a hand on her shoulder. They all care for her greatly, Varian could see this. Leaning back, he pouted at his situation, though he holds the title king, he is by no means in control.

 

Rapunzel walked along the hall with Eugene and Cass. She still walks with power, and now elegance. She thought long and hard on how this was going to turn out. She wanted to make this right, not just by her and her kingdom, but by Varian as well.

“Rapunzel?” Eugene was worried for her, as everyone was. She has a distant look in her eyes, it freaked him out. She smiled to him, seeing him here gave her strength.

“What should we do?” Cass asked. Eugene gave an angry pout to her, feeling now was not a good time to ask. Rapunzel thought otherwise, and was unwavering in her decision. She had a fire burning in her; she has a mission now.

“For the safety of everyone, follow along with Varian’s wishes and demands, last thing I want or need is for any of you to get hurt.” She was greatly concerned with the welfare of her people and close friends. She saw the power Varian displayed today, no one stands a chance against him in a head on battle, especially with those creatures he has.

Eugene and Cass smiled. The both of them appreciated the kindness and compassion Rapunzel has for everyone. However they did not want to comply with that throne stealing dirt- bag.

“I get your reasoning Raps, but he needs to be taken down.” Cass said as she clenched her fist. Rapunzel gave a weary smile.

“I agree, but I don't want anyone to get hurt, including Varian.”

Both Cass and Eugene sigh, Rapunzel was too kind for her own good. Even though she is beyond frustrated and upset about her kingdom being taken over by a criminal.

“With all do respect, your highness, this boy needs to be eliminated.” Everyone turns to see the captain of the guards. He walked up and spoke sternly and low.

“I have a plan, however, Varian will not make it.”

Rapunzel was surprised that the captain would even consider harming another person.

“I understand Varian is in the wrong, but his actions do not condone death.”

“His actions of not only treason, but his coup d'etat to claim the crown is more than enough reason to condone death. He is not a child anymore your highness. He is an adult now, and an even greater threat.”

The captain’s words hit deep. Rapunzel was threatened, her kingdom taken, the people frightened, and yet she still saw a hopeful light within Varian. She wanted to fix the past, which she knew was impossible. With a heavy sigh she knew she had to move forward, and the current obstacle was Varian. Looking at her friends, the captain, and in her heart, Rapunzel knew stopping this new threat came first. She didn't want to hurt the troubled child, but the captain is right; Varian isn't a boy anymore, he is now a man, and he is dangerous.

“What is your plan, Captain?” Rapunzel sighed. Everyone gave a determined smile, they were glad to know Rapunzel could pick her battles.

“Let's walk to the kitchen while I explain.” He motioned for Rapunzel to walk forward.

 

Varian paced around the room, he was thinking what he could do with the time he had. He perked up to the sound of footsteps and went back to sitting on the throne. The door opened and Rapunzel, Eugene, Cass, and the Captain walked in. Rapunzel had a tray of food ready.

“How many people does it take to get one tray of food?” Varian asked all smug.

No one smiled or chuckled, the room was silent as Rapunzel walked up to give Varian the food. He stopped her part way, stood and grabbed his staff. As he walked over he pulled a vial out of his apron pocket. He then poured the liquid in the vial out on the food. The food turned black and dissolved. Everyone was wide eyed in confusion. Rapunzel scouled

“If you didn't want it, why waste it?”

However the tray was smacked from her hands, the sound of clanging metal rang as it hit the floor. Rapunzel slipped back as Varian turned the black rock to amber, it grew in front of her, she scooted back as it stopped right before it caught her.

Eugene saw Varian coming down with the staff, his eyes widened in horror as the rock changed color. As Rapunzel fell back in an attempt to flee, Eugene bolted at Varian with anger and fear.

The staff was still in the ground as Varian saw Eugene charging at him with a hostile look. Varian shifted his stance to hold his ground. As Eugene slid in to a punch, Varian dodged it by grabbing Eugene's wrist, and striking at the elbow full force, everyone heard a snap as Eugene fell with a cry of pain. Varian looked down at the defeated man and walked off. He grabbed his staff and walked to Rapunzel.  

“Leave her alone!” Eugene shouted while holding his arm. He knew it was broken. Cass ran to Rapunzel’s side and held her close as Varian approached.

“Poison huh?” He glared down at the two girls. He pointed the staff at them, “Who's idea was it?”

“Don't think I could come up with something like this?” Rapunzel asked. Cass looked at her shocked and afraid. They were in no situation to be self-righteous.

“Oh please, you can solve puzzles, but you wouldn't know how to kill, you don't have the heart.” Varian grinned.

Rapunzel returned the smile “Neither do you.”

Varians face twitched at the response, he felt a jab to his pride. She was right and that's what irritated him. Rapunzel couldn’t see this irritation since he wore the goggles over his eyes. He lifted the staff as if ready to strike down.

“It was my idea!” Eugene stood holding his limp arm. “I said to poison you.”

Varian paused and turned. “Really?” He turned away from the girls and marched up to Eugene.

“Shall I break your other arm too to teach you a lesson?” Varian smiled. Eugene scowled as he was painting from the immense pain in his arm. He was going to step forward but he was stuck. The amber encased his feet. Eugene fell to his knees unable to balance. Rapunzel wanted to stand, she wanted to run to Eugene. He was already greatly injured, but now she felt Varian would prove her wrong and take a life.

“Stop it, he's been hurt enough!” Rapunzel shouted. Varian huffed.

“You're right… you followed along with it. You are also to blame.” He stops the amber and turns back to speak.

“Rapunzel, you will now find your accommodations in the castle dungeons, for your act of treason.”  

Everyone gasped.

“Take her to her cell.” He ordered the captain. Though no one moved. They all were loyal to Rapunzel, not him. When no one acted he gave a whistle and the lion beast appeared.

“Take her below, seal the lock. Reward after.” He said to the creature as he stroked the lions mane. Its tail, the snake, hissed. Varian smiled.

“And reward you too.”

The lion moved toward the brunette as she held onto Cass. The lion's paw easily pushed them apart. And gently grabbed Rapunzel by the arm with its mouth. She tried to pull her arm away, but the teeth were as sharp as razors. If she struggled the lions hold got stronger.

“Wait.” The lion stops and everyone looked to the captain.

“Release the princess, I am to blame. I set the poison, and told her she needed to do this… punish me, not her.”

Varian began to laugh. “We really playing this game?! Fine then, Rapunzel is still sent to the dungeons, and as an added bonus…” He looks to Cass, who seems defenceless without her sword, but he knows she waiting for the right moment to strike; she is smart.

Cass was doing just that. She had her dagger hidden in her boot, but Varian had yet to get close enough. He was too aware of his surroundings to throw it. She had to wait for his guard to be lowered.

“Cassandra…” Varian approached her with a cunning smile. “You are now my personal guard, and will taste test all my food before I eat it… right in front of me. So I know it is not poisoned.”

Cass gritted her teeth and the captain clenched his fist. She did not respond, nor give any eye contact as she stood and helped Eugene to the infirmary.

 

Varian sat in the throne with a sigh. Once the room was empty he removed his goggles, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was trying to get rid of his headache. Rudiger jumped up on to the arm of the throne. Varian smiled to his old friend and gave him a pat.

“I don't know how long this will take, but I'm glad you're here with me.” Rudiger crawled onto Varians lap and curled up into a ball. Varian gave a slight chuckle as he leaned back to relax a bit.

 

Rapunzel was being dragged into the dungeon. The lion had no issue taking her along. The group caught up, Cass with a new sword and Eugene in a splint and sling. The lion ignored them and kept walking. The tail hissed at them.

“This thing is downright horrifying!” Eugene huffed.

“It’s about to be dead!” Shouted Cass as she ran up to the snake tail. The tail dodged the attack and hid under the lion. Cass went closer and was swinging up to cut the butt end of this beast. However, it kicked with its hind leg and its hoof hit the sword. It rattled, but didn't cut. The snake took its moment and snapped at Cass, throwing her off balance.

The lion reached an empty open cell and threw Rapunzel in. She fell to the floor and turned to see the door close. The Captain had the keys, and Eugene was ready to bust her out. But the snake came forward and sprayed a green liquid on the lock. It began to melt.

Everyone readied to attack, but the lion turned with a growl. Everyone halted seeing the front of the beast. Its gleaming fangs and sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes shined with rage, its claws extended and ready to strike. Everyone backed down knowing they stood no chance. The snake melted the door to the wall, there was no way to bust Rapunzel out without destroying the cell.

The lion walked its way back with enough pride to infuriate Cass. She wanted to kill the creature herself. Eugene ran up to the cell and reached his hand in to touch Rapunzel. She got up to meet his reach. He caressed her cheek as she held his hand.

“We should have listened to you…” Eugene said with a sorrowful expression. Rapunzel said not to confront Varian and to just meet his demands. Not only did Eugene get injured, but Rapunzel was thrown in jail, and Cass is now subjected to taste testing. The captain walked forward and apologized for his actions.

“I’m afraid I’m no longer of much use in battle, and it was my idea, I am to blame for this.” He hung his head in shame. Rapunzel shook her head.

“This was a group effort, but now we know how strong Varian is.”

“Yeah! He broke my arm like it was child's play!” Eugene snapped.

“Which means he knows hand to hand combat now…” Cass hummed in concern. They all wondered where he learned to fight, who taught him and why?

“Even more so, his alchemy is more advanced. He most likely has more of those beasts… and other weapons.”

“To be honest Raps… he was able to fight without the staff… he doesn't need weapons anymore, he is one.” Cass frowned regretfully at her words. Everyone felt a chill go down their spine at her words.

“What do we do?” Eugene asked Rapunzel. She took a moment to think.

“As I said before, comply with his demands, help him run the kingdom, but please do not let him harm anyone else…” She held a concerned expression for her people.

“You got it, Raps.” Cass nodded with a smile, knowing she will not let Varian do anything to the people of Corona. She would remain strong and train harder to make sure she can hold her own against him.

“I’ll be here everyday and for as long as you need me.” Eugene smiled. Rapunzel was grateful and she gave a warm smile to show her thanks. She squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go.

“You need rest, you need to heal first…”

“I will, but I’m not going to let you suffer in here alone.” Rapunzel was touched to hear those words. She kissed Eugene’s hand as they all began to part.

“I’ll be back with some things for you…” Eugene waved.

“And I’ll be keeping a close eye on Varian.” Cass smiled.

“I’ll also be watching, and let me know if there is anything I can do,” The captain said with a nod.

Rapunzel nodded as they left. The door sounded with an echoing click. She turned to look at her lonely cell, only to be reminded of being locked away in her tower once again. She wished only Pascal was still around to be here with her. If he was, she wouldn't be so alone. Sitting on the bed she looked up to the sky as she saw the sun shine brightly.

_‘I promise… I’ll take care of Corona, mom, dad...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda a sad chapter. I know its cruel to do this to Rapunzel, and it may seem unnecessary, but it really is alright. everything is happening for a reason I swear. Also sadly Raps parents are no longer with us. Hence Why she is becoming queen. well on that note... on to editing chapter 3. 
> 
> Also side note: I do type on a tablet and it likes to auto correct Varian to Varain IDK YYYYYYY. it just does, and I sometimes miss that typeo when quickly reading though. Hopefuly my awesome friend who edit will catch it. but thats just a heads up.
> 
> also can someone tell me why chapter one end notes are appearing on chapter 2? TwT i'm new here fam, idk what i'm doing....


	3. Kings Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, I know I am inconstant with uploading, but I do my best. my puppy just got spayed so my attention is on her right now, but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it ^w^

#  **Chapter 3**

#  **Kings Work**

  
  


Varian disappeared during the night, but his beasts still roamed the halls and flew around the castle watching the area. The lion was not the only one. There were large cat like ones, wolves, and birds, mixed with other animals. About 50 of them in total around the castle and village grounds. Smaller weasel like ones flew around or scampered across the rooftops. It made all the people uneasy seeing the monsters that lurked outside.  Glowing eyes on silhouettes of the creatures made them look like nightmares. To the relief of the people the beasts vanished by morning’s rise. 

Cass walked to the throne room wondering where their “king” absconded too during the night. She hoped he had fallen off a cliff or was shot by a hunter mistaking him for game, but when she opened the door, she saw him sitting in the chair with his goggles on again. His new look still made her feel troubled, the goggles especially since they blocked his eyes. They had dark lenses against the copper cogs. 

‘ _ Does he ever remove them?’ _ Cass thought. He has had them on since he arrived. She gave him a scowl to show her disgust at his presence. He smiled seeing the face.

“Same old Cassie, always quick to give out ice.” He sneered.

“Don't call me Cassie, you lost that right years ago.” She hissed. Varian scoffed at her and ordered her to get him some food. Cass rolled her eyes as she turned in a huff. She despised the way he took advantage of his power. 

“Adult now my ass, he still acts like a child, full of himself. It’s so irritating!” She growled. She gathered up various foods, bread with jam and grape juice, angrily and while grumbling the entire time. She even smooshed the bread slightly as she slammed it onto the silver tray. She sharply turned from the counter and left the room, nearly causing the glass of juice to topple over onto the floor. A maid was walking through the hall while Cass was passing and made sure to not look her in the eyes, afraid of Cassandra’s famous wrath. 

Rounding the corner that led to the throne room, Cass saw that the throne room’s door was open. Peeking into the large room, she saw Nigel speaking to Varian in a concerned manner. 

“The people of Corona are out front rioting your current claim of the crown!” Nigel shouted. Cass gasped and looked out the window. She saw most of the kingdom outside. This might be the opportunity she needed. While he's distracted by the needs of the people she can stab him in the back, literally.  

Varian came bursting out with his staff in hand. He marched his way to the front with power to his step. Cass was awestruck. He did not look like the same kid she once knew. It gave her a slight chill down her spine seeing a difference. She kept her eyes on him trying to find the reason why he seemed more intimidating than before, but couldn’t quite place it. 

The doors flew open and the people of Corona saw once again the man who claimed the throne from their beloved princess. The angry roar of the crowd grew as their eyes found Varian. The new king stood before them as the crowd called him names, threatened him, and held their fists high. He did not move nor show any sign of power, he just stood. 

Then a tomato launched from the crowd. Varian caught it without moving an inch to dodge had he missed the catch. Everyone started to quiet down as he stared at the fruit, many silent from shock at his reflexes while others realized that angrily shouting over each other would solve nothing. They all may as well hear what he has to say.

“What a waste…” He said, quiet, collected, “First poison, now using perfectly good tomatoes for protest. Shame.” 

Varian was calm, he did not shout. The crowd was now completely silent and waited for him to speak. 

“The good people, I am going to say what is on my mind,” He looked down at the tomato again in his hand before meeting the eyes of his people, “I’m sick and tired of how things are run around here. I know you all must be rather upset at my actions, but all I ask is for your cooperation and the simple favor to please not waste food like this.” He raised the tomato high and the man who threw it grumbled, 

“A single tomato doesn't matter! It’s a silly vegetable! Get out of our kingdom, you usurper!”

“Doesn't matter, huh?” Varian frowned ignoring the name calling for the larger matter at hand. He sounded clearly upset at this man’s actions, especially at his reluctance to realize exactly what he had done. “I personally know a few starving people who would think this one tomato was a gift from God...a blessing, even an act of kindness,” Varian raised the tomato higher and shook it in his hand, somewhat involuntarily, “They suffer at the loss of crops, robbed by the rich and the strong. Even a rotten tomato is food to them, and you dare say one single tomato doesn't matter?” 

Everyone bit their tongues, no one said anything for they all were wondering if he was telling the truth. Cass and Nigel stood behind Varian listening in. Cass had her dagger ready behind her back. She was just waiting for the right moment. 

“If you know they are hungry, why let them starve!” Shouted the same man. No one could see Varian's eyes due to his goggles, but they could all feel his eyes on that man. It sent a chill down the old man’s spine. The crowd chatter began as he remained silent. Cass knew this was the opportunity, the crowd would riot again and he would be distracted. She was ready to move forward, ready to strike. She gripped her dagger as she crept slowly towards the young criminal, aiming for his lower back. 

“I help them as much as I can. They need to learn to survive on their own. ‘Give a man a fish you feed him for a day, teach a man how to fish you feed him for life,’ right?” 

Cass was unwavering as she steadied her blade. She was watching, waiting, she crept closer. The towns people were silent; when Varian gets no response from anyone he lifts his head up high and spoke like the king he made himself to be. “I understand you all are furious and possibly frightened…but let me ease your minds…” He takes a deep breath and gives a warm smile. “I am here to help,” Varian spoke kindly to the crowd.

The villagers all shared in a subtle gasp as whispers began to spread, and questions arose. Cass stopped with a slight skid to her step. She was ready to launch forward, but his words halted her actions. She lowered her dagger as she stared astonished by the things Varian has said and done today. Nigel placed a hand on Cassandra`s shoulder to stop her from continuing forward. He shook his head at her intentions of killing Varian. She stood as Nigel whispered to her, “I understand your doing, but to kill so publicly and in front of the children may not sit right with anyone.”

Cass sighed knowing he was right. She stuffed the dagger back into her boot and stood back as the acting guard. Varian kept his posture and finished his thoughts. Looking out upon the mass of people he sighed. 

“I will hear you all out, even if it takes all day and night. You all are welcome to meet with me one on one, or even observe me and how I work.” Varian kept a smile on as he talked with the crowd. He sounded sincere and lighthearted. Everyone grumbled hating the fact he was being negotiable and pleasant. Varian took the silence as acceptance and returned to the throne room. 

Cass watched him walk back with a slight slouch, as if he was nervous to talk publicly. He did not seem to make eye contact, but as he passed her he whispered to her. 

“You hesitated.” 

The air went stagnant and the world seemed to submerge underwater. She could hear the echoing tap of his heavy boots walking away as she felt her world slow down. Cass never felt a shock from the words of others , but this time was different. How did he know of her moment of weakness? She is the strongest warrior in all of Corona, so how is it this unstable alchemist has become even more powerful than she? 

Cass shook her head, he was most likely playing mind games with her. He could not know about her attempt. There is no way his senses could be that sharp, its inhuman. As Cass was lost in thought the crowd began to enter the castle. Some gathered in the room to witness Varian work, others had things to say. 

Varian sat as the first man walked up. He looked old and worn down, like a farmer who's done a lot of hard work in his time.

“Please, reconsider your claim, my grandchildren look up to Rapunzel, they are terrified of you.” The old man sounded sorrowful and worried. Varian saw this and sighed. It gave a slight pain to his heart to see such a man reduced to begging. 

“I apologize for causing such trauma on your grand kids, sadly I can not take back my actions - what’s done is done - but to ease the minds of the young ones… Rapunzel is safe, and is fine, no harm will come to her.” He smiles. The old man nodded and walked away.  Others came up begging, demanding him to leave, but each time he declined. No matter the anger the towns person had, Varian always kept his composure. It surprised a lot of people but mostly Cass and Nigel. They both expected him to be a tyrant of rage, but he is showing to be the opposite. Cass felt her wrath grow. She figured out his plan; gain trust from the towns people to remain in power. He was still the mastermind he was years ago. Tricking people into doing what he wanted. 

Finally a challenge came up when a child walked up with her mother. She held a small kitten in hand. 

“He’s sick… can you help?” Asked the little girl. Her mother scowled at Varian in disgust. He ignored the glare and knelt down to see the kit. He cupped his hands and the small cat was handed to him. Cass was surprised to see how small the kitten was in Varian’s hands, in fact he only needed one to hold the animal. She took a moment and looked a bit longer.

_ ‘No, it's not the kitten… his hands… are just...bigger.’ _ She thought confused. She didn’t understand how his hands made him seem so different. It's the same confusion she had with him walking down the hall to the crowd earlier. It began to bother her greatly as to why Varian seemed so different when to her he wasn't. He is still the same merciless criminal from back then, or at least that what she thought. 

As Varian held the small white cat in his hands, he was feeling the animals stomach and looking at its eyes, in its mouth and feeling its legs. Then he noticed the issue with the backside of the cat. 

“Ohhh, he has worms!” Varian boasted finding the issue. The kid jolted at bit hearing the news. 

“Worms? Is he gonna die?!” The kid whined. Varian shook his head and informed the child he would be just fine after some medicine. The kid and mother looked at him in question; most animals who had worms were dead within a few months. Varian turned and gave a soft whistle. Rudiger appeared with a head tilt. Varian gave a signal to him and the racoon took off. Cass watched confused and rather bothered by how kind Varian was being with the child, being down on their level and speaking softly as to not frighten the little girl.

Cassandra felt pure anger witnessing such a sight. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. Her teeth gritted, her scowl intensified. Thoughts ran through her head, ways to kill the man before her, harsh painful deaths. He is the cause for Rapunzel's imprisonment, he broke Eugene's arm with no remorse, and even threatened to do it again. He held the captain of the guards, Cassandra's father, hostage. Had she not intervened, Varian would have killed him. Yet this same man, who single handedly took over the castle and throne, is holding close a sick kitten. This boiling rage was not just toward Varian, but mostly herself. With how calm Varian was being with the townspeople, with how gently he held the kitten, how sincere he was being with the child, it showed something in him Cass forgot he had; his humanity. 

It was a feeling so intense in her heart she could feel her temperature rising. She wanted to see the people retaliate, fight back, give her the chance to get rid of this problem child for good. But a part of her kept saying to breathe, wait and listen. It caused a war to form in her body, hot vs cold. Calm down and see what Varian was planning, or rally the people and fight back. The latter is what she yearned for. Brutal battle, swords clanging, those monsters dying, and Varians blood splattered across the floor as his body drops. She hated him. 

Rudiger returned with a bag and handed it to Varian. He pulled out a small vial with a opaque goop inside. 

“This is medicine for the kitten, give him the dosage every ten days and he will feel better soon.” Varian explained as he put the medicine back in the bag. The child took it and smiled with watery eyes. The mother also smiled seeing the considerate acts Varian demonstrated. The child held the kitten as the mother walked her out. Varian waved them off and tended to the next person. 

The day came to a close late, the moon already high in the sky. When the last person left and the doors shut with an echoing click, Varian gave a sigh of relief and flopped back onto the throne. He put his hand to his head and rubbed his temples; he had a slight headache. Cass peered behind her after closing the doors. She could see Varian was worn out from the days work. She was counting but stopped after the 250th townsperson who entered, and that was at midday. She could only imagine the migraine he had after a day like today. 

Cass sighed as she approached him, standing with her hand on her hip. “Quite the hard worker.” She commented. Varian gave a slight chuckle to her comment. “You never ate during the day today.” Cass pointed out. Varian groaned in annoyance. She wanted to try and get his guard down so she could get rid of him, and perhaps having food thrown at him would be a small enough distraction for her to stab him. 

“Actually… I’d really appreciate a glass of water… if you don’t mind?” Varian gave a soft smile toward her. Cass jolted at what he said to her. Earlier he was demanding and using his new found power like a spoiled brat, though now he is asking her for assistance rather than ordering her too. She sighed and decided it was a small action she could do. Nodding she went back to the kitchen. 

Cass was lost in thought again. She wanted to get rid of this nuisance, but the way he handled himself and the townspeople today shows he’s got what it takes. She was at war the whole time with herself. Part of her wanted to see how he would do as a king, the other wanted him dead. So far she knew which side was stronger, but each time she had the moment; the sudden energy to spring forward, her body wouldn't move. It irritated her to know she had no control over herself. As the train of thought shifted so didn’t her anger.   _ ‘Is he really all that bad?’  _ she thought thinking back on the moment with the kitten. He seemed to genuinely care for the animal and the happiness of the child. Cass shook her head, getting rid of that thought. As she did her hair tie snapped. It broke again. She sighed knowing why she kept her hair short for the longest time; it was a beast to control. She had to put the water run on hold to replace her hair tie.

She looked around her room for another one, but for some reason she couldn't find the small knitted string. She looked through her drawers and on shelves, behind bottles and even in her laundry plie. Eventually she made her way to her closet and dumped out a box of old things. She found a hair tie. 

“Finally!” She smiled. She put up her hair again as she noticed something sparkling within the pile of old things. Cass grabbed it just as she realized it was a necklace. She recalled it; it was the necklace she received from Varian way back when. She remembered how short and innocent he looked, his dorky smile, the glimmer of curiosity in his eyes, how smart and kinda annoying, stubborn, immature… over all he was just a kid. Cass felt a slight pain in her heart seeing the man he's become. Such a pure soul turned dark, and there is no one to blame but them. They shouldn't have left him alone for so long. Her, Rapunzel, and Eugene could have tried to look for him. Even after Varian broke out of prison, they did nothing. They could do nothing. Varian ran off, he hid. They tried to connect with him when they returned from their journey, but Varian pushed them away; he built walls. 

Cass still remembers the look on Varians face when she told him the news of his father; he didn't make it. Cass thought because of her hatred toward the boy it wouldn't affect her, but seeing his rageful eyes suddenly dull and fade into despair, and crystal clear tears flow effortlessly, made her cold heart shatter. Varian didn't say a word and slowly walked back to the corner of his cell. He slid down against the wall, curling up in the corner. Cass felt horrible and kept that to herself. She went back to her room and thought of ways she could help. But later that week he escaped, and her way of helping him, was not going after him. 

She wonders if he still has that faded look in his eyes or if by chance that glimmer of curiosity he once had returned. She sighed knowing that wasn't possible, the innocence kid she once knew was no more. She looked at the necklace and chuckled. _‘even his voice has changed…’_ she thought. Gripping the necklace she swallowed this feeling of regret and remorse, and decided to throw the jewelry in the box once again. _‘_ _The past is the past for a reason. I shouldn't linger in it.'_ , she told herself as she stood. She packed away the box and continued getting the water Varian asked for. 

Cass peeked into the throne room, wondering if he was still there. Varian was, to Cassandra's disappointment. She walked in with a scowl and a sigh, but as she got close she realized Varian was asleep. His arm was holding his head up as he was curling up in the chair. He seemed to have shifted earlier because his goggles were slightly pushed off his face by his arm.

Cass didn't move, but observed him, analyzing. His eyes were closed but she could finally see an expression. He seemed exhausted. A dark circle under the one exposed eye. He had his mouth open as he slightly snored in his sleep. Looking closer saw he still had freckles and now a little scruff on his face and chin. 

She found it funny how much he's grown, and still had so much more to do. He still looked like a child in his sleep. His long hair didn't help either. He still had the same hair cut from when he was young. The way he tried to curl up on the chair shows even he doesn't know how much bigger he's gotten. 

Cass sighed. The part of her that wanted him dead seems to have gone quiet. Ever since she found that necklace her facade of ice seems to be melting. She felt slight guilt from not being able to help him, for being so cold to him. At the same time, he did almost kill her, and has done horrible things even now. Her fire still burns, and it will consume her if she doesn't listen to it. Her fist clenched as she thought of the dagger in her boot. Thinking of the hate in his eyes. That look, that glare of pure rage is what she wanted to see. That would be her proof he is still the evil mastermind he was back then. Her sight was blinded for a moment as she envisioned his death, but she snapped back when Varian snorted and shifted in his sleep. She gave a chuckle. 

_ ‘He's such a dork,’  _ she thought. With a heavy sigh she set the water down on a stool, placed it close to the chair and removed Varians goggles since they were falling off. She placed them next to the glass of water on the stool. With his face revealed, she could only see the young alchemist they all met years ago. The boy seemed so tired, so lost… so hurt. It made that pain return, that feeling of regret. She couldn't do it, not now… not like this. She huffed at her feelings as she walked to the side room and returned with a blanket and pillow. Carefully placing the pillow under his head and threw the blanket over him. 

One last time Cass looked at him. All tucked in he looked as he once did: innocent and unaware. She jolted a bit as Rudiger suddenly appeared. He looked old and worn down as he crawled across the sleeping Varian and snuggled up under the covers. She smiled and left for the night, locking the door so no one could enter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that just happened. I am sure all of you are confused as to why Cass would do this. I have my reasons. I'll tell you one now. Cass still sees Varian as a child even though in this hes already 20. she also regretted her past actions, which to me is a big deal when it comes to Varian. this war in her would form, and cass is human still, so shes not going to be blood thirsty all the time. especially if shes feeling conflict in her intentions. In her mind and heart, yes she sees how much Varian has grown, but he's still a kid to her. Do you think she has the heart to kill a child while they sleep? I personally don't think she does, but don't worry. Cass is still the same, she'll snap back from this moment of weakness.


	4. Secret Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again lol, special thanks to my awesome friend for editing my terrible English and grammar. she is a lifesaver. ALSO! there will be chapter art to this chapter in a little while, I just gotta remember how I added the picture last time ^^" I also plan on having a "cover" for the fic, I'll be posting that on my Tumblr. **Looks around room** now where did that link go? its around here somewhere....

# 

#  **Chapter 4**

#  **Secret Mission**

 

The morning sun shined over the horizon, giving start to the new day. Varian was folded across the chair still sound asleep. He was snoring away as the light crept its way into the hall. When the light did finally hit his eyes, he woke with a groan. Still slightly asleep he turned over in the chair, but he then sat up realizing he had dozed off. He checked to make sure he still had a pulse and hadn’t become a corpse in the night. Thankfully he had no wounds and his heart was still pumping. Rudiger shifted and looked up at the startled Varian with a head tilt.

“I’m alright.” he reassured his friend. Varian then noticed the blanket and pillow. The kind gesture put him off. Once he passed out that was it, checkmate. He could have been killed easily, but whomever tucked him in last night didn’t. Looking behind him, by the arm of the chair, he saw a glass of water.

_‘Cassandra?’_ He asked himself feeling perturbed that she of all people didn’t take the chance to annihilate the enemy.

“I wonder what she’s playing at?” Varian asked himself, a curious careful tone in his words. Rudiger chittered as he got up and waddled off.

“Yeah, i’m hungry too.” He smiled as he slid off the chair and ran to the door feeling starved. He opened it quickly, and was not watching where he was going as he crashed right into Cassandra. She was pushed off balance and was going to fall back, but Varian grabbed her arm right in time. Varian pulled her back onto her feet and let go. They both took a moment to gather what just happened.

_‘I can't believe I caught her…’_

_‘How did he react so quickly?’_

They both looked at each other with shock and confusion. Varian more or less about the blankets and whether or not to ask about it. Cass was lost because now she could see his eyes; given that he hasn’t put his goggles back on yet. She saw the pure blue color, almost as clear as the sky. The dark circles were gone as well. But what got her to look closer was the new gleam in his eye. They were not angry, nor did it seem like curiosity; they looked sad. Even with the surprised face he made, something about his eyes looked sorrowful. She did not understand why he would be sad about anything.

He did not move but saw the narrow glare that Cass made. He presumed it had to do with his luck in catching her.

“Sleep well?” She asked with a smirk. Varian jolted a bit.

“Y-Yeah… why… did you...were you the one who…uh?” Varian couldn't find the words this morning as waved his hands around with the garbled sentence. He was still in astonishment that he was alive after letting down his guard, and finding it hard to believe that Cassandra of all people let him live.

Cass suddenly remembered what she did last night. She forgot he would awake to the gesture and know who was behind it. She felt embarrassed and her face flushed with color.

“I…” Cass froze, she did not want to admit to a sign of weakness. She internally scrambled for an excuse.

“I… I didn't want to get blood on the throne, stains are impossible to remove,” Cass choked out as she stood with confidence. It was a mixed message to Varian, he saw her hands on her hips as she held her head high, but the gargling of her words didn't match. It was as if she was play fighting. He decided to go along with it since she didn't kill him, though it piqued his curiosity as to what stopped her, twice in fact, in the same day.

“I see… good to know.” He cleared his throat and began to walk down the hall. Cassandra gave a sigh of relief that he took the excuse.

“Hey, you coming?” Varian shouted from the end of the hall. Cass turned displeased by the call.

“Why would I follow you?” she snapped.

“I'm hungry and you need to poison test.” Varian had a distant look, calm but still distant. Cass huffed in annoyance, she forgot about that part in this whole endeavor. She stomped her way over as they both made their way to the kitchen.

Cass leaned against the doorway as she watched Varian rummage through the pantry and counter tops. He grabbed apples, crackers, cheese, chicken, tomatoes, bread, jam, a bag of peanuts, boiled eggs, and some leftover ham. It seemed like he wanted a little bit of everything. He placed it all down on the peninsula counter ready to dive in.

“Hungry much?” Cass chimed. Varian looked up in confusion to her question, implying that what he had before him was normal.

“Hurry up and taste test will ya?” He pointed. Cass rolled her eyes.

“I’m not hurrying.” She didn't want to take a bite out of everything, it bothered her greatly. Varian's stomach growled loudly. He gripped his gut and looked at Cass with a pout.

“Please...I'm really hungry…”

Cass froze again. The look she was given was not something she'd expect from him. A frown calmly placed, his head lowered, and his eyes looking desperately up at her. They seemed to shimmer with greater sorrow then before, perhaps it was the expression he held, but either way it caught Cass off guard. She wasn't prepared for the puppy dog eyes; not from Varian at least.

She sighed and started with the cheese and crackers, then went down the line. After she tried all the food, even the apples, she sat on the stool feeling full. She already had breakfast this morning and now being forced to eat more was causing an upset stomach. She looked over to Varian who was starting her down intensely, but not serious.

“It's not poisoned.” Cass sighed knowing he was waiting for the go ahead. At that he dove in, scarfing down the food. Apple juice rolling down his chin, bits flying out as he took bites in between chews. Cass found it appalling.

“Who taught you how to eat?!” Cass shouted seeing the boy make a mess. He swallowed what he had in his mouth.

“High society!” He boasted sarcastically. She didn't mean too, but Cass laughed. She caught herself half way and cleared her throat. She regained her composure. But Varian was astounded, he then smiled as he rested against the table on his forearms.

“I don't think I've ever heard you laugh.” Varian hummed. Cass did not like how he was acting, he was being too causal now. It brought back her anger. How dare he make her laugh. How dare he beg her, give her such sad eyes. He is nothing but a trickster, a manipulative fox who enjoys a game of tag. She scowled at him feeling the fire burn once again. She despised the fact she let her thoughts and pity stop her last night. She had the chance to take him down. She flicked on her ice switch and snapped at him.

“Of course you haven't. We're not friends.” That jab is all it took. Varian’s eyes widened and then his gaze lowered as he grabbed the one remaining apple and began to walk off. Her remark reminded him why he was here, and who he is to them. He had forgotten why he was here when he found out Cass let him live. It gave a bit of hope to his heart, thinking she would forgive him for what he did years ago. That comment however, pushed that last bit of light out.

As he entered the hall he heard a small giggle. He looked down and saw a young girl with long brown hair and soft doll-like features. She was with Rudiger, feeding him some blueberries. She seemed to be fond of the raccoon with the way she laughed as he took the berry with his small hands. Varian didn't mind since she was eating the berries too.

“Celestia, get away from that.” Said a voice around the corner. Eugene appeared with his arm still in a sling. He picked the little girl up onto her feet by her hand.

“But he's friendly.” the girl whined.

“No he's not…” Eugene looked up at Varian. His eyes narrowed as he pulled Celestia close. “He's not a friend.” Varian returned the scowl and walked off. He knew he was not welcome in this place, and it would be wise to remember that.

Eugene gave a sigh of relief when Varian left, he was glad that Rudiger also trotted off after him. He looked down at the little girl and smiled warmly. He did not want her associating with him or anything involving him - especially that Rudiger - But he couldn’t muster up the heart to tell her why.

“Have you heard anything from Rapunzel?” Cass asked. Eugene looked up not realizing Cass snuck up on him.

“Other than to be safe and not to get hurt,” He sighed. Rapunzel seemed to be burdening this on her own, which pissed Eugene off. She was not alone in this and everyone knew that, so why wouldn't she let them shoulder her frustrations? He especially wanted to help her, to hold her close and tell her he will fix it all. But with one arm, Rapunzel behind bars, and watching Celestia, he couldn’t fix it. Eugene felt more angry at himself than anything else.

“You get a chance to get rid of him yet?” Eugene glared at Cass, not with hate toward her, but rage at the enemy. She saw the fury growing in his eyes. If she told him the truth, he would be outraged. She sighed and kept her eyes closed.

“No, he’s too aware,” She lied. Eugene hissed at the news. As his anger boiled, a tug at his jacket turned his attention. Celestia gave a sad look up to him.

“Can I see Mommy yet?” She asked. Eugene sighed and knelt down to her. He ran his hand over her soft hair and smiled.

“No, not yet, sweetheart...soon though, I promise,” Eugene kept a smile on as to not worry her. Celestia nodded with a frown. She didn’t know what was happening but was smart enough to know it was bad, very bad.

It hurt Eugene to see such a sad face on his usually cheerful daughter, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that Mommy was behind bars. Of course Rapunzel did nothing wrong, but, to a five year old, hearing or knowing something like that can be terrible... even traumatic. He couldn’t put her through that. He was already scared enough for Celestia’s well-being with the beasts running around, but realizing that Varian can also roam the halls with no supervision made Eugene feel even worse. He felt a strong knot tie up his stomach and he resisted the urge to grab at it.

“We need to talk with her today. We need a plan.” Cass spoke sternly and clear. She was ready for war. The weakness she felt last night was gone, at least for now. Eugene wanted to fight too but he knew now was not the time.

“Cass, we’ll talk about this later, let me go get Celestia’s lady in waiting and I’ll meet up with you and Rapunzel.” He took hold of Celestia’s hand and made his way down the hall. Cass sighed knowing this was going to get problematic.

 

Rapunzel stood at the door of her cell talking with Cass. Eugene walked in and the brunette’s attention shifted. Rapunzel smiled toward him, but it wasn’t a strong smile, nothing like her usual demeanor. There was worry and concern just beneath the surface.

“Celestia is with her lady in waiting right now, with guards following.” Eugene reassured Rapunzel. She let out a sigh of relief knowing her family was alright.  

The room fell silent, given that no one wanting to begin talking about the elephant in the room. Cass sighed and decided to take the heat.

“We need a plan, Raps. If you don't have anything in mind I can think of something.”

Rapunzel sighed as her gaze lowered. She knew they had to fight back. Staying quiet and accepting their current situation was not something they could do. It wasn’t fair to her family, friends or her people. The Queen looked up at her husband and saw the same look in his eyes. He was sad and afraid but she saw the way he held his fist; he wanted a fight. Eugene sighed.

“I want to stop him just as much as you do Cassandra, but I'm down an arm, and I can't risk getting Celestia in danger, or Varian lashing out on Rapunzel.”

Cass didn't mean for him to fight in his condition, but he can still be part of a long term plan.

“I'm not saying to take arms, I'm saying to lay low and attack from behind.” Cass gave a bit of an attitude to Eugene.

“That would be wonderful, but you yourself said he was too aware of his surroundings.” Eugene returned the tone.

“Well what do you suggest? You’re not his personal maid and I don't want to be stuck eating food for that brat for who-knows -how long!” Cass snapped.

“Eating food isn't a big deal, I have to make sure Celestia doesn't get hurt!” Eugene defended. Rapunzel saw this argument burst, she wanted to help both her friends but they seemed to disregard her voice while they argued. She began to get irritated to the point she pushed aside her friendly aspect, and her queen half surfaced.

“Silence at once!” She hollered. Both Eugene and Cass jolted at the shout. They stood back from the other with their arms crossed.

“Both of you argue a point. However, nothing good will come from being separated. We need to stick together.”

They both sighed knowing Rapunzel was right.

“What do you suggest?” Cass asked. Rapunzel took a deep breath to relax her mind.

“Eugene needs to heal and watch Celestia. It's up to you, Cass, to find a weak spot. Which means you need to establish trust.”

Cass waved her hands in defense. “Whoa whoa, you're saying I need to become friends with Varian in order to take him down?” She was not pleased by this. Rapunzel nodded knowing this would be Cassandra's toughest and most dangerous mission yet.

“Why me?! I want to kill him for what he’s done to us!” Cass complained, feeling cornered in this. She took a deep breathe, knowing how important this was for everyone. This was not just a request, it was an order from the rightful queen herself.

“But I know I need to.” Cass regained her composer. Rapunzel showed sympathy and gratefulness.

“I know this isn’t easy, and honestly I am about to make this a bit worse… I don’t want to kill him.” Rapunzel held a sorrowful look on her face.

“What?!” Both Cass and Eugene shouted in sync. They did not understand, they questioned Rapunzel on her methods and reasoning.

“For what I did to him in the past … We left him alone guys. He was just a child. Yes he has also done wrong by us, but… I only ask for a second chance.” Rapunzel held her hands close to her heart. She wanted to apologize to Varian for what she did, but also hoping he would understand too.

“He’s not the forgiving type, Raps.” Cass huffed. Rapunzel shook her head.

“I believe he’s changed, some way somehow he has.” The brunette smiled warmly. Cass was wide eyed at the way Rapunzel thought of Varian changing. Those words reminded her of the sad eyes he held. From the time she saw them first thing in the morning to even after he left the kitchen; they held such great suffering. She began to wonder if he had changed, if that sorrow in his eyes was also regret. Cass wanted to know.

“There you go again, trying to find the good in everyone.” Eugene sighed. It was a positive aspect about her he loved, but now was not time for this. Varian needed to be stopped. Though he couldn’t argue with her, she was as stubborn as an ox.

“Cass, this is all on you.” Eugene hummed with doubt. Cass hissed at his comment.

“Raps, your fathers laws remain yes?” Cass gave a serious look to her friend, she needed to realize this is not the time for redemption, it's a time for action. Rapunzel nodded. She held strong to her father's laws and codes, ever since his passing.

“Then as you know, the law states that anyone who comments the act of treason, is sentenced to death. Furthermore, an escaped criminal is also a crime punishable by a minimum of ten years in prison. And a military assault upon the crown, or coup d’etat, is also a crime punishable by beheading, or death on sight.” Cass made her point. Both Rapunzel and Eugene were astonished she recalled the laws so well. Cass was already in line to be the next Captain of the guards. Her father himself stated she would be his successor. Being able to memorize the laws of Corona was a simple task for Cass.

“Well, I think it’s settled then…” Eugene shrugged. Cass nodded.

“Raps, if you want to stay true to your fathers laws and codes, then Varian must die.” Cass did not show even the slightest bit of remorse, her eyes stared out like a cold dead abyss. Rapunzel sighed knowing what Cassandra stated was indeed the truth. Gripping tightly to the iron bars Rapunzel tried with all her might to come to an understanding, but no matter how hard she tried she only heard the pleading cry of young Varian as he begged her for help on that cold cruel day. All she could see was him now, walking alone and begging for help internally. She wasn’t able to help him then, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to turn her back again.

“No,” Rapunzel stood with pride. “I wasn’t able to help him back then, now I can. Do not kill him, only in an act of self defense can he be killed, but only if you have no way of escape.” She placed that as an order on Cass and Eugene.  They gave each other a look knowing this was going to be difficult.

“Cass, this is your mission: Gain the trust of Varian and get him to let his guard down, then we will imprison him.” Rapunzel held her stance as she spoke, this was final. Cass nodded and kept her anger inside. She wanted to abide by Rapunzel's rules, but she also wanted to get rid of this problem child for good. Cass decided to go ahead with a plan of her own, hoping that maybe she could corner him and just say she had no way of escape when he attacked. Though it would not be easy.

Once Cass left, Eugene looked at Rapunzel with worry. He saw how stressed she was being trapped in here. He came closer to the cell and reached in to caress her cheek. Rapunzel smiled as she held his hand.

“Celestia really wants to see you.” Eugene kept a low voice, with all the yelling earlier it was needed.

“I’m sure she does… but wait a bit longer, she needs some time to adjust to the situation.”

“Alright, and don’t worry about us, nothing will happen to her or me, just take care of yourself.” Eugene smiled to her. Rapunzel was grateful and gave a hum in agreement. Eugene pulled her closer and was able to give her a kiss on the forehead.

“Stay safe sunshine, I’ll stop by in a bit.” He held on to her hand as he walked away to check on Celestia. Rapunzel didn’t want him to go, but he had too. Once the door closed Rapunzel’s tears fell. She slowly dropped to her knees. She feared for her love and child, she sent her best friend on a possible suicide mission, but most of all her kingdom was in danger. She’s never felt more helpless then now. Rapunzel wiped away her tears and stood. She needed to keep thinking on ways to help her kingdom even though she was trapped in here. Thankfully, the day she was imprisoned, Cass and Eugene brought her blankets and pillows, along with some books and drawing supplies. Going over to her bed she grabbed her notebook and began taking notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all might be a bit lost, but fear not, you'll get it eventually.... I hope. Little fun fact: When I wrote this fic I knew everything I needed to on how Varian was feeling, what was going through his mind. But then I started realizing... I don't know anything on how Cass or others are feeling. So, I am making the main cast the main cast, and keeping the knowledge of whats up with Varian the puzzle of the story. So we mainly follow how Cass feels throughout the story. That's where not understanding Varian's mood swings come in, ya'll are supposed to be just as confused as Cass is. ^w^ hope that helps.


	5. A True King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay everyone, So incredibly sorry for the late update. School is back in session so me and my editor have been keeping our grades up! good for us, not so much for updating.... sadly it gets worse. We wont be posting all that much during the school year months. only during vacations can we really work on this. So don't be expecting updates too often. I hope you all still love this story I am continuing with it, but just realize that school comes first. My editor has done a wonderful job at helping me, and I am ever grateful for her help. sorry for the bad news on this, but I hope you all still stick around to read when it does update. <3 thank you all so much.   
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, my editor didn't get to all of it so be prepared for bad english, or grammar errors.

#  **Chapter 5**

#  A True King

  
  


The following day Cass had walked along the halls making sure all the guards were in the right places, and aware. Everything seemed to check out as she did her rounds, except one rather important thing.

Varian was gone again.

Knowing the current mission, she wanted to know where he goes, know every movement, every hiding spot, every second of the day, so she could keep an eye on him. She made her way around to the throne room, but he wasn’t there. When she tried the kitchen, she found it also empty. Finally she tried Nigel and asked him where the boy absconded to. He told her that he left the castle and was walking along the town. 

“You just let him loose!” Cass hollered and then groaned in frustration. She felt her torso tensing as thoughts whirled in her head of Varian hurting the people of the kingdom. He’s been gone a long time, who knew the kind of tortures he could perform now.

She stormed off to find the brat and found the town was active with people of all kinds, merchants and marketers, artists and artisans, and townsfolk about. Her mood softened slightly at the sight of them, still going about their happy business even with a tyrant at the throne but she kept her mission in mind. Cass looked around for the dark haired boy through the crowd, standing up on the tips of her toes or ducking around wagons full of hay and other goods. But he was not near any venues or in any shops. Cass then asked Monty, but he hadn’t seen him, then asked anyone in the Snuggly Duckling. She wasn’t surprised to find out they hadn’t seen him either. She was beginning to lose hope off finding him at the usual places criminals and the like would go too.

Cass sighed having searched for some time now. She was beginning to grow tired and with the sun now in the middle of the sky, it was beginning to grow hot. She leaned against a tree by her and slid down until she was sitting on the still cool ground, protected by shadow. She wanted to make sure this unstable alchemist stayed within sight so he did not do anything drastic. Cass wondered where he could have vanished too. She then heard a familiar voice off in the distance. It was the local cobbler, Feldspar. She got up and decided to give it one more shot and see if this fellow had seen Varian.

“Hey, have you seen Varian around?” Cass asked the man. Feldspar turned, somewhat shocked that someone who be speaking to him but greeted Cass kindly all the same.

“Ya know, I have actually!” He said with enthusiasm. Cass let out a breath of relief and asked if he could point the way.

“Sure! He went to old man Widder’s Farm.” He said as he pointed to the field. Cass thanked the cobbler and headed down that path. 

Walking up she could hear the sound of a hammer against wood, it sounded high up, perhaps in a hayloft or on a roof. As she got closer she could see two people sitting on the roof of the barn. Cass wondered if Varian was still here or if she had continued this wild goose chase for nothing. ‘ _ Perhaps I should just go back to the castle. He’s probably back there anyway if I haven’t found him out here,’  _ she thought with exhaustion. The sun was really beginning to beat down on the woman. Getting closer, though, she realized it was Varian on the roof. He was fixing it with an older gentlemen. Cass was befuddled by this sight as she approached the far side.

“What are you doing?” She shouted, trying to keep the breath in her voice. The shock seemed almost too much for her. Varian? Doing something good? Unspeakable.

Varian lifted his goggles and looked down. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Varian gave a snarky comment back, holding his hammer up and turning it like a baton in his hand. Cass placed her hands on her hips showing she did not appreciate the attitude, especially after having to search for him all morning with the burning sun and smelling strangers.

“Keep that up and I’ll come up there and push you off myself!” She snapped. Even though he knew the threat was real, and she probably couldn’t wait to act on it, he couldn’t help but laugh at how she said it. Cass hissed at how he found her threat laughable. She found herself tapping her foot without being fully aware of doing it. 

“I was wandering the town when Mr. Widder needed some assistance fixing his

roof,” Varian explained. Cass was still at a loss as to why Varian would do such a thing. 

“Why not get the town roofer to do it for you?” Cass asked. Varian sighed and shrugged.

“I was bored, so thought this would fill in some time.” Varian slid his goggles back on and continued to work. 

 

The sun was starting to set by the time Varian and Mr. Widder came down from the barn roof. Mrs. Widder came out with a tray of food and water. 

“Here you go, some refreshments.” She smiled. Varian thanked the kind women. 

“Thank you for helping me fix my barn roof.” Mr. Widder said with a friendly pat on Varian’s shoulder.  

“No problem, glad I could help,” Varian said kindly and took another bite from the cookie Mrs. Widder had made them.

He said his farewells after finishing his drink and cookies and began to head back to the castle. Cass had been leaning against the barn in the shade, waiting for Varian to be done. When she finally saw him leaving, she ran up to him. 

“What is with you?” Cass huffed. Varian looked at her with an unimpressed stare. 

“I can’t help out a man with his work?” Varian asked rhetorically. Cass however took it literally and began saying that the king isn’t supposed to help the people personally, he gets the others to do it for him. Varian gave a heavy sigh to this and began walking faster. 

“Hey, don’t you ignore me!” Cass hollered. She matched his pace and kept pestering him.

“If you wanted to be king so bad why are you not taking advantage of it? What is going on with you? Why are you even here?!” Cass shouted. Varian stopped, a nerve had been touched and Cass could almost feel it. He turned to face Cass directly. She felt towered over by him but tried to keep a strong stance. The dark glare she received was horrifying. She could tell he was getting irritated by her questioning and lecturing. Her breathing was heavy with a bit of fear as to what he may do, but she looked closer; his face said anger, but his eyes still had sorrow in them. The distraught look was even more confusing. 

_ ‘Why are his eyes always so sad?’ _ She asked herself. Relaxing a bit after making the realization, she shook her head. 

“I don’t understand you” Cass whispered, somewhat to herself but that didn’t stop her king from hearing it. Varian had a slight twitch to his eyes. 

“Of course you don’t. We’re not friends.” With that he turned and marched his way back to the castle. Cass stood in shock as the evening wind blew by. She gazed at his back, at him walking away. That energy he held was the same as before when he stormed out to the riot of people in the castle square. However, what struck her so deep was the words he used. They were her own words, what she had said to him yesterday. Cass took a deep breathe, she needed to focus. Her mission was getting nowhere with this attitude. Though she was rather frustrated by this, she had to put on a friendly demeanor in order to proceed with the mission. She decided to check on Rapunzel to let the heat settle between her and Varian.

 

Rapunzel had made a list of things for everyone in the castle to do. When Cassandra entered she told her the things that needed to be done. 

“Please make sure that the people are tended to, and that the treasure is secure, don’t let Varian touch it.” Rapunzel strictly pointed out. Cass sighed and was lost in thought. Rapunzel saw the perplexed face on her friend and found it rather confusing. 

“Are you alright?” Rapunzel asked. Cass looked up being snapped back into reality. 

“Sorry, It’s just… Varian has been doing just fine with the people. He’s met all their needs and has even took time out of his day to help them himself. I haven’t seen him once use treasure.” 

Rapunzel was astonished to hear such words. It caused great fear in her heart.  _ ‘What if the people end up preferring him over me as ruler?’  _  The thought ran through her whole body as she felt an unfamiliar feeling; Anxiety. 

“He has?” She asked with a shaky voice. Cass realized Rapunzel's change and knew it was from her previous comment. Not wanting to let her friend suffer, Cass waved her hands in panic. 

“Whoa, hold on now, he’s still an ass to people, and everyone still fears him. They all trust you Raps, not him.” She reassured. Rapunzel was glad to hear this and calmed her nerves. She was pleased to hear that her people were well cared for, but still concerned for their safety.

“Has Varian threatened anyone?” Rapunzel asked with worry.

“Other than him being alive, no.” Cass responded with a snarky comment. She mentioned how Varian seemed to be acting strangely, how he is very distant and seems to push people away. They knew it was from the trauma of his past, the boy was left alone for who knows how long, and on top of that he was orphaned at the age of fourteen. He had known what the love of a family is like, and he lost it all. They knew the pain he must have felt was immense, but, even though he has had such a difficult past, it does not condone his current actions. Cass still found this behavior odd. She did not mention to Rapunzel the sad look in Varian’s eyes. She wanted to figure that part out herself. 

Cass began explaining to Rapunzel how she is trying really hard not to shank Varian in the back. He is irritating and is over all annoying her to the fullest. Killing him would make this whole scenario increasingly easier, but Rapunzel still held to her word. She understood this was by far not an easy task. She praised Cass for even accepting such a job, and thanked her for doing everything in her power not to kill Varian. 

“I don’t want to play nice.” Cass huffed. She hated having to put on an act. Rapunzel thought for a moment.

“I don’t think you need to,” She pointed out. “If you suddenly show kindness and compassion to him, he will know something is up. I think if you continue to be who you are - without the stabby side - Varian will not suspect.” Rapunzel shrugged. Cass also agreed, it made sense. Thankful that she didn’t have to put on an act, Cass began thinking of ways to get Varian cornered. Then door to the dungeons opened and Eugene walked in with some food. Cass thanked Rapunzel for talking and let the two of them be for a bit. 

Cassandra was assigned as a personal guard to Varian, by him, but for someone who ordered this, he had quite the habit of disappearing. She was able to find him rather quickly this time thanks to the other guards. She entered the library where she found him immersed in a book. He seemed to be deep in thought with his hand on his chin and a scowl directed at the book. Cass found it odd how he held this stance. She cleared her throat but he did not stir. Walking up she looked to see what kind of tale he was reading. 

_ “Medicinal Remedies for Health.”  _ the book read. Cass was stumped. “You’re an Alchemist, so why bother in herbs?”

“Science takes many forms, though yes, Alchemy has its specific laws, I do tend to explore other areas.” Varian responded still reading the book. 

“Why health?” She tried to read his face, but he was still in the thinking pose. He then seemed to have a moment  of realization. 

“Hold this.” He said handing the book to Cass. She grabbed it before it fell and closed. She was none to pleased with how he just dropped it and didn’t bother handing. Even asking for her to hold it would have been better. Varian grabbed another book and flipped through it. Looking at the page he brought it over to the other book. It looked like he was comparing and contrasting the two. Cass held the book outward so he wouldn’t get too close to her in order to read it. Last thing she wanted was her personal space invaded. He scanned the book Cass was holding, flipped a page in the other, then Slammed it shut.

“Got it!” He shouted. He grabbed the other book and place both back on the shelf.

“Got what?” Cassandra asked. She wanted to know what he was going to do.

_ ‘Is he making a poison?’ _ was her first thought.  _ ‘A weapon?’  _ the thoughts kept going as she unintentionally began following Varian. The questions made her worry for the safety of her friends. If he was making a weapon, or some sort of poison, it would most likely be used on them as a test. 

“Where are you going?” Cass asked as she tried to keep pace with Varian. He did not respond.

“What are you doing?” Cass wanted to get a reaction, to see if he would reveal any information. Varian rolled his eyes. 

“How about instead of asking questions, you follow me and find out for yourself?” He suggested with great irritation in his voice. Cass frowned at his response. She kept her mouth closed as she followed him into town. 

He stopped at a few shops, picking up some random things. Cass kept it all in a list. 

_ ‘Ginger root, lemon, cloves, honey, and water.’  _ She was wondering why he needed all these fresh spices. They came to a small house in town and he knocked on the door. A middle aged women answered and invited them in. 

Cass looked around, they are lower class people, they are the definition of poor. Varian hastened his pace to the far side of the house. Cass peered over the shoulders of the family and saw Varian was kneeling near a bed with a sick child lying in it. The young boy looked deathly ill. 

Varian began doing what he came here for. He pulled from his bag a mortar and pestle and grinded up the ginger root. He told the mother to heat up the water he brought. Cass watched him work with awe. He knew exactly what he was doing. She felt a bit of anger in her for thinking he was plotting the demise of everyone with the knowledge he gathered. Instead he was helping a child in need. She hated this beyond reason. These people are poor, they could barely afford clothes, let alone a doctor. Yet Varian went out of his way to study a remedy to help the sick boy, and even prepare it himself. She felt the same rage as she did before, that boiling feeling. She wanted him gone, he needed to disappear. He is the villain, the bad guy, the evil mastermind behind it all, but this... Cass clenched her fist. She was mad at herself once again for feeling that pitiful emotion of regret. His humanity shown once more and had reminded her of why she hesitated to kill him that night. 

As she was self loathing, Varian had prepared a cup of tea. The boy had a cold, and his throat was swelling up. He had not eaten in over a day from pain when he swallowed. Varian helped the boy sit up as he handed him the tea. The child was afraid to consume anything with a sore throat, but the hot herbal tea went down smoothly, giving such a soothing feeling. 

The boy smiled and continued to drink. Varian was glad to see the child felt better with the tea. He returned to the table full of roots and herbs he used and poured them into the jar of honey stirring it in. He screwed on the lid and handed it to the parents.

He explained how honey is a natural preservative - it never spoils- it may crystalize, but it does not go bad. The honey would keep the herbs and roots fresh for tea, and the sweet treat would also help the boy’s throat heal. He gave them strict instructions as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small vial with little capsule like things. They were clear, but red in color. 

“This is a new thing i’ve made. I took white willow bark and was able to extract its pain relieving properties and condense it. This is a small dosage per pill, however, do not, under any circumstance give him more then two a day, or on an empty stomach!” Varian made himself very clear. He explained the boy would need to swallow the small capsule in order for it to work. The parents seemed a bit skeptical and seemed rather worried. 

“As long as you follow my words exactly, there is no harm.” he reassured. They thanked him and Varian made his way out of the house. Cass followed along with anger in her eyes. She wanted to stab him in the back while he walked, to just leap forward and destroy this beast before her. As she kept forcing her anger onto him, she felt distraught. It caused the war to form again. 

Back when he was young, Varian only wanted to make life better, but he was a kid and did not know much. Now, Cass is seeing all the hard work he has done to do what he’s always wanted; to help others. She sighed knowing these past six years has changed him, and perhaps even taught him how to grow. Though he still is in the wrong with his current actions, the knowledge and wisdom he’s acquired over the years is greater than Cass imagined. 

_ ‘Maybe I should hear him out?’ _ Cass wondered to herself. The way Varian was acting now was not like how he did when he was younger. His anger always got the best of him and he would lash out in harsh ways, but earlier when he got upset with her, he walked away. She took the opportunity to continue this mission and see if he would answer some questions on his favorite subject. 

“So what was that pill thing?” Cass asked with a concerned but slightly irritated voice as to not seem like she is suddenly interested in the subject. Varian looked at her with surprised confusion. 

“You want to know about that?” 

“I just want to make sure your not feeding them poison.” Cass snapped. Varian scoffed at the comment.

“Trust me, even if it was, I could make sound like gold.” He bragged. Cass rolled her eyes at how he bragged at his ability to lie. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I can tell when someone is lying.” Cass pointed a finger at him. She is trained as a guard in interrogation, so she did know a lot on how people lie. 

“Did you know pasta was discovered in bamboo shoots on april first nine years ago?” Varian started with a straight face. Cass tried her damnedest but what he said was outright ridiculous. she burst out in laughter. 

“You’re an idiot, aren't you?!” She shouted while laughing. Varian chuckled too.

“I’m glad you caught on to that joke.” He smiled. Both him and Cass glance at each other as they realized they had shared a laugh. Varian did not know how to react. He took a deep breath feeling a bit awkward and gave a side smile as he looked away from her. Cass on the other hand felt vexation. She had truly laughed at what he said, it was not an act. She was already mad at herself for feeling regret, but now she is feeling comfort. She scowled in anger letting her inner feelings be shown outward. She was looking to the ground in rage when she heard him sigh. Looking up saw he was turned away with a smile, his long hair falling over his face, obscuring it slightly. Though he was taller now, he still looked really young. He still looked like the boy he once was six year ago. Cass sighed and regained herself. She needed to stay focused. She needed to get close in order to take him down. If she can establish trust then she wins this battle.

She cleared her throat and changed the subject. “So, how did you get all those ingredients? Where did you get the money?” Cass asked trying to see if Varian was actually taking advantage of being king and using the royal treasure. 

“I didn’t.” He stated as he continued his way back into town. Cass was lost. 

“Then you stole them?” She was greatly irritated now, she saw the shop keep hand him the items, what if he had threatened them, or lied to them? She stood her ground once more.  

“No, I offered my services to them. As one could say, its a form of trade.” Varian seemed to keep his cool even though Cass was heated up by her anger. He noticed she seemed more defensive and very curious lately. It kinda annoyed him, but he had to go along with it; last thing he wanted was to have to fight her. 

“What?” She asked more in astonishment then confusion.  “What can you even offer?” She scoffed. Varian smiled and turned to face her as they kept walking. He held up his hands as if he was showing them off.  

“These as my tools, I can do anything I need too.”  He stated as he regained his posture while holding a prideful smile on. Cass pouted not being impressed. Though she wanted to find a counter argument, he was right. Today alone he has rebuilt a barn roof, saved a sick child from possible starvation, and is now heading into town to return the services to the merchants and shopkeepers he traded with. Cass wanted to be mad with him, to just tell him to stop or go away, the day was getting worse and worse for her. Each time he did a good deed, it only made her regretful feeling grow stronger. She didn’t know why it grew so much. She understood that the past was a jumble of wrong for everyone, but why could she not bring herself to stop this regretful feeling, especially if she knew that the past can’t be fixed.

_ ‘Why?! Why is he being so kind and compassionate?!”  _ Cass screams internally at the sight of this. 

She followed him for the rest of the day. Seeing him work with the people of Corona. He helped the shopkeep with moving heavy bags, helped the merchant load up carts, cooked some food for the elderly women who owned the bee hives, helped some kids get home before dark, and even helped replace a window in a shop. Varian was building, helping, and without using alchemy nor the treasure. These acts of kindness and hard work had showed Cass more about who Varian has become in these few years, than anything he’s done before. That day he ran off made her question everything; was it a good thing? Was it bad? Why couldn't he just be the bad guy? Why did he have to be nice? So many questions popped into her head that she wanted to scream. Wondering if her actions of letting him get away was the best thing or the worst. Had she gone after him he wouldn’t have the chance to be here now, but had he still been a prisoner, he would have been executed. Wondering why he couldn’t just have anger in his eyes instead of sadness, why he couldn't show that anger again. To her seeing that rage he had as a child would be easier for her to understand, to twist and manipulate. This kind, caring, and empathetic Varian was not who she knew, not someone she could kill for the kingdom. She felt her whole body heat up, she felt her stomach tighten like she was on a runaway carriage. The up and down feeling was causing her mind and body to panic. She felt a lump in the back of her throat form like she was ready to puke. She walked along the path feeling this swirling concoction of emotions fester inside. Her eyes locked onto Varian’s back like he had a target painted on him. If she stared any harder, she could light him on fire. 

At the end of the day Varian flopped on the throne, he was beat. Cass was ordered to bring him some food and of course did her job and tasted everything. She had tried repeatedly to calm herself, but her body would not listen. She felt so much rage and confusion in herself she was starting to shake just slightly.  

“Today was eventful.” Varian said with a full mouth. Cass remained silent as she glared at him. When no response came he looked to see what might be the issue, the glare gave him a slight jolt. He did notice she had gone quite a while back, no snarky comments, no questions or concerns, she just went mute. Varian swallowed the food in his mouth with a bit of fear. 

“You okay?” He asked concerned. Cass had enough. That question, for no reason, made the emotional soup stirring inside boil over. She quickly pulled her dagger and launched at him with speed. The metal tray of food clanked to the ground as Varian barely dodged the jab. Cass ended up stabbing the throne as Varian scrambled out of the chair like a trapped dog, falling onto his back. Cassandra did not waste a moment and gripped the dagger with both hands as she came down toward his head. Varian was pinned as he held her arms back, the dagger only an inch away from his face. They were locked. Varian had to use all his strength to keep her back, and Cass the same. She wanted him gone. She looked down at his face, seeing the nervous sweat run down his cheek. His arms shaking from terror and resistance. Then his eyes, she was ready to finally see that rage, that anger he had in his eyes back then. There was no way he couldn’t be mad now. That hate he had would bring this dagger down with ease, just to see it once. Fear. In shock she began to relax, his eyes held immense distress. His bangs and hair falling wildly on his face made him look like a petrified child. Cass felt it again, that feeling of regret. It was so frustrating. She looked away and closed her eyes tightly. 

_ Why?! Why does he have to look like the victim?!”  _ She wanted to scream out her anger, her frustration, her sadness. She felt weaker beyond compare. Varian saw this hesitation and took advantage. He pushed her off and grabbed her arms pinning her down, the dagger slid across the floor. 

“NO!” Cass cried with all her might. She kept shouting in denial, kept kicking and struggling to get loose, but he held her down. 

“Damn you!” She shouted to him. Varian was breathing heavy from the shock and adrenaline. He was shaking from the whole ordeal. Cass stopped struggling but felt more like a child then ever. She was trapped and unable to get free. She wanted to cry for once. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Her heart skipped a beat at those words. She looked up to see such a sad face, eyes on the brink on tears. He seemed sincere. 

“I’m sorry for all the pain I put you through…” An apology. A real apology from him. What she couldn’t understand was why. Why would he say it to her now of all times? why to her? What would he be sorry to her for? If anyone it should be Rapunzel he apologizes to.  All Cass is to blame for is not going to look for him, or chasing after him. Not helping him, being more compassionate when he lost his father. Cass felt horrible for delivering the news of his father passing; the way she said it. She gritted her teeth as she held back her own tears from forming. She did not like this, she did not let her emotions get out of control this easily so why now? Why is he the cause of this? 

_ ‘Why?!’ _ Cass shouted internally. She needed answers, but who to turn too? Everyone had their own weight to burden, especially now, so who, who can answer her questions, if not herself or Varian can? She wanted it to stop, to all go away. He apologized like a normal human with feelings. He can’t feel, he needs to be the bad guy, the one who is numb to everything. He needed to leave, Cass wanted him gone. 

“If you’re sorry then leave!” She shouted. Varian swallowed the lump in his throat. It hurt to hear that. Sure he knows they are mad at his current actions, but he just apologized, and it looks like Cass doesn't even care he did. He’s held in those words for years, and finally said it to her, did she not accept it? Besides that, he was here for a reason. If he truly could just walk away, he wouldn't have done the things he did. 

“I...I can’t.” 

“There you go again! ‘I can’t, I must, I have no choice!’ You really haven’t changed have you!?” Cass shouted in his face, letting her distraught feeling push its way out. She was now ready to fight again. She stopped shaking with question and shook with anger. 

Varian was silent for a moment as he seemed to hold back tears at the realization. “I… I guess not…” Varian sighed. He released his hold on Cassandra and got up. He casually walked over to grab the dagger. Cass shot up to her feet, ready for him to attack, but he did not. Instead he handed her the blade. Looking at the dagger she felt her inner gate close, once again locking in her emotions. Shakily she took it in question, looking up at him with great confusion. As her eyes met his, she saw the defeated, dull gaze. The same exact stare he had when he received the news years ago, when she told him the heartbreaking truth about his father. Varian staggered back, as if gravity around him had shifted. He slowly began to make his way to the exit. 

Cass watched him drag his feet, holding his head down, as if she had just told a child to go to their room. She did not understand anything. She had just attacked him, but he returned the weapon and turned his back to her, as if thinking she wouldn’t try it again. 

_ ‘Did he just give up?’  _ She thought, was he inviting a second attempt? She held the dagger loose in her hand, her anger was gone. The eyes she saw reminded her of that day, that feeling, that boy he was before everything went down. She almost killed him, that boy from old Corona, the little alchemist they couldn’t help, she almost killed him. She needed to change her thoughts, her body was reacting negatively to her current mindset. 

_ ‘Think, think… anything!’ _ she screamed to herself. She recalled the villagers, the smiles they had, the sick boy who looked beyond grateful for help. Seeing the people have such a positive reaction to Varian’s assistance made her mind switch to her earlier question.

“Why…” Cass whispered. Varian stopped hearing her talk. He wanted to leave the room after what he was told, to just get away from human interaction for a bit, but his curiosity never ends as he waited for her to finish. 

“Why help the people? They serve you, so why?”  Cass asked finally getting to the question she had earlier today. Asking made her shaking slightly subside, but she feared a response for some reason. Her own internal voice was screaming in anticipation. Varian gave a slight smile, not at her question, but at what she didn’t know. He sighed as he turned, showing to her once again his sad, distant eyes. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. A true king has, and always will be, a servant of the people.” He turned and left. The door closed with an echo as Cass slid to the floor. Her legs unable to hold her up. She was shaking vigorously and uncontrollably for some reason and she couldn’t stop it. She hated this feeling and not knowing what it was called, why she was having it, and not knowing how to get rid of it. She saw his eyes again, that look, that painful feeling of utter despair. Her self loathing re-emerged as she gripped her arms, hoping they would stop shaking. She almost killed him, the boy they forgot about, the child they couldn’t save, a friend they lost. She was so close to getting rid of him, saving Corona, freeing Rapunzel, and forgetting about his existence once again... but yet she still shakes, she still feels regret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof.   
> this was meant to be emotionally impacting. I feel Cass has never had anxiety in severe cases like this, so I think it would mess with her both mentally and physically. Varian is a ball of emotions and this is actually one of the first times we see him break down. I hope you all can feel what they feel even if you don't know all the details. I try to get emotions down so readers can understand the character. I'm sure you all are confused, but that is the point, just like Cass you all have to figure out what is up with Varian.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was probably unexpected. THERE IS A REASON I SWEAR. But i'm not going to tell you, you'll have to read and find out why Varian is doing this...in the next episode! (lol) 
> 
> Also side note: I do a lot of art on Tumblr and instagram from this fic, so feel free to look me up if you feel like it. :)  
> Tumblr: Chibi-Lucca  
> Insta: Chibi_illustrations


End file.
